Millennium Love Song
by Lexus520
Summary: A one shot about Asami and Takaba's previous live in Tang Dynasty China. Some things never change and some love last throughout the centuries. It is highly inspired by 'the double dragon of the tang dynasty' kung fu fiction, 大唐双龙传


**Title: Millenniums love song**

**Disclaimer: All VF characters belong to Yamane sensei.**

**Warning: 18+**

**I hope you all enjoy this one shot which is set in an AU during one of the fictional ancient dynasties of China. It is highly inspired by 'the double dragon of the tang dynasty' kung fu fiction, 大唐双龙传**

**Terms that might be unfamiliar: I thought I'll put this in front instead of the end so that readers aren't confused when they read. Some are integrated inside the fiction.**

**Wu Lin = 武林 = The world of martial arts**

**Meng Zhu = 盟主= the leader (or chief) of an alliance**

**Nei Gong = 内功 = internal energy resulting from years of martial arts training**

**Li Yuan= 李渊 = First emperor of China's Tang dynasty**

**Chao Ting = 朝廷= government**

It was an age of political and economical uncertainly. The Sui dynasty has fallen and China was scattered and engaged in prolonged warfare. It was in times like this that men of leadership from powerful dominating families sought to conquer and unite the kingdom. One of such men was the highly talented 2nd son of Li Yuan from the Li family, Li Shi Ming (李世民).

Li Shi Ming was a militant, war strategist and leader, but every leader needs his subjects and he understood that there was no better way to find heroic warriors than to descend into the world of Wu Lin. However, masters from different clans of Wu Lin guilds were highly intolerant of each other and were broken into two major alliances of Zheng Pai (正派)and Xie Pai (邪派), meaning righteous and evil respectively.

Hence, Li Shi Ming came up with the perfect plan. He invited the guild masters of every clan to his imperial residence for a friendly competition in martial arts. As a reward, the last one standing would be chosen as the future military general of the country and the ultimate Wu Lin Meng Zhu. It was a promise of a lifetime of prosperity and power. It was the start of a treacherous tragedy.

A young man in his early twenties was running away with all his might from his pursuers. He jumped onto walls and roofs and treetops, successfully escaping capture and evading death. He panted and sighed with relief as he rested himself on the rooftop of a famous brothel in the red light district.

'_I guess I'll lie down for a second…'_ He thought, smiling to himself. _'Just for a while, before I have to hurry back. Takato needs this medication.' _

It wasn't long before he fell asleep from exhaustion. He was glad that a kind Wu Lin hero he encountered in his younger days had taught him Qing Gong (轻功). Without this special ability to lighten one's body, he wouldn't be able to jump and 'fly' long distances, least to say escape death that many times.

A loud thump startled him. He quickly sat up to meet the intruder. Was he found out? Even if he was he wouldn't back down, not when Takato's life depended on this medication. He glared into the golden eyes of the offender, but before he could speak, the other took his opportunity.

"I thought there was something odd on the rooftop…" The well build man smirked, "I didn't expect to find an actual kitten."

"I'm not a kitten!" the boy shot death glares back to the man who ignored the intimidation. "Who the hell are you anyway!? Why don't you go back in and fuck yourself crazy with the whores just like the other rich geezers?" It was an honest opinion. The way the man was dressed and the aura he emitted all displayed the same thing, power and wealth.

"I don't have to pay whores to fuck women." The golden eyes were shinning dangerously. "Besides, I'm more interested in you." He inched closer, causing the boy to take a step back unconsciously.

"Stay back! I'm not giving back the medicine!"

"Medicine?" the man smirked, "That's the secret recipe of healing from the Bai family isn't it?" It wasn't hard to tell from the logo on the package. "You're not heavily injured… is that for a friend?" he walked even closer to the boy, almost seductively, "or a lover?"

"A friend of course! I don't need a lover!" the boy barked impatiently. He was running late, Takato's injury wasn't life threatening, but further delays aren't desired. "It's none of your business, I'm going off."

He never managed to take the first step. The hand grabbing his waists were strong and dominating. "You friend will die if you give him that, kitten."

"What…? What are you talking about!?" He was so shocked that he didn't realise that the hand on his waist has glided downwards towards his round rear.

"That medicine is poisonous. A strong wave of energy is needed to neutralise the poison before it turns into a healing potion." His grin widened when he realised the boy was shaking slightly, "But you aren't highly trained aren't you? I can tell from your aura, you don't have enough Nei Gong to help your friend."

"I'll find someone..."

"By the time you find one your friend's going to be paralyzed forever. He must be severely injured for you to risk your life stealing that medicine."

The boy's eyes blazed with determination, "I'll find one! I'll definitely find one!"

The man blinked. He didn't expect such fire to burn from those eyes, not when the owner looked like a mere pretty boy. He wanted him. "I can help you."

"You can?" The boy didn't doubt the man, he can feel the heat of his Nei Gong resonating from his body, if anyone could help Takato, it would be him. "I mean… you will?"

"That depends… I'm a business man, I don't do unprofitable trades."

"What do you want?" the boy gritted his teeth.

"You," the man caught the boy's chin abruptly and planted a long, passionate kiss on the soft icy lips.

"What!?" the boy pushed him away with all his might, "What the hell!? If you're just playing around…"

"Your friend's life for your body. Do we have a deal?"

"I…" he hesitated. Then, he nodded slowly, reluctantly. There was no way that he would agree with the trade under normal conditions, but his friend was injured because of him. Takato has protected him by holding back the gang of ruffians that were after him. He had to do something. "Deal! You must give your word that you'll help him!"

"I will." The man ginned satisfyingly at his successful plan. "Let's go kitten. I'll collect the debt after I help."

"I'm not a fucking kitten! Stop calling me that! My name is Akihito! Takaba Akihito!" the boy shouted.

"Yes, Akihito. Let's move." He couldn't wait. It's going to be a long and enjoyable night.

"Is he ok now?" Akihito rushed towards the man who just came out of the room in a small hut.

"He's fine now. It would take about a week to fully recover. He's lucky that whoever beat him up was only a low class ruffian."

"Thank God…" Akihito sighed in relief, but before he could say anything else, he was grabbed and hugged tightly from behind.

"Now, my reward…" the man blew his hot breath into the boy's ear.

"Can't… can't we wait till tomorrow?"

"So that you can run away? No."

"But…"

"I wonder if you can stop me if I were to walk back onto the room and kill him…"

"Bastard… You're the worst…"

"Asami."

"What?"

"My name." Asami smirked, "You should at least remember the name of your man."

"I'm not your lover! It's just a onetime thing isn't it?"

"I said your body for your friend's life. I never said a one night stand for your friend's life."

"You… you tricked me!?"

"You misinterpreted it yourself." Asami lifted the boy up horizontally in his arms. "Your life belongs to me. Now and forever."

Akihito kicked frantically as he was carried out of the hut. "Let me go! Bastard! I still need to take care of Takato!"

"I'll send someone here to take care of him. You're coming back with me to the Dragon Soul Mountain (龙灵山)." He tied Akihito's hands behind his back skilfully and lifted him onto his black stallion.

"Dragon Soul Mountain?" Akihito gapped. He wasn't a Wu Lin warrior but he was a con artist who survived on the streets by cheating, collecting information and selling them. He knew the horrors of that mountain very well. It was the main residence and headquarters of the most famous Xie Pai Guild. No intruders have ever gone up that mountain and came back alive.

"Could… could it be that…" Akihito asked very cautiously as Asami leaped onto the horse and began to ride off. "That you're a member of the Blood Dragon Guild(血龙派)?"

Asami looked down at him from behind with an evil grin. "Yes and my full name is Asami Ryuichi."

Akihito struggled to sit up as he was threw onto a large bed. "What the!? Abducting people is illegal!" He regretted falling into the trap in the first place. If only he has demanded the full name of this man before he made an agreement, then he wouldn't be in this situation.

As an information merchant, he should've suspected that surname. To make matters worse, he cursed himself for his own carelessness, for not noticing the sword that Asami was carrying. It was the Dragon Slayer (斩龙剑)that marked the identity of the Dragon King (龙王), master of the Blood Dragon Guild and co- Meng Zhu of the Xie Pai alliances with Liu Fei Long, master of the Bai Se Guild (白蛇派).

"Chao Ting's law does not govern the Wu Lin world." Asami was undressing himself slowly and adding tension to the already awkward atmosphere. "Besides, we are members of Wu Lin Xie Pai. There's a good reason why they call us evil clans… We don't respect the law."

"Fuck you…" Akihito swore but earned himself a seductive chuckle from Asami.

"Gladly. That's what you're here for after all." He proceeded to undress the boy as well.

"Pervert! Let me go! Don't touch me!" Akihito kicked and kicked with all his might. It was futile and all that was left were his underpants. "Damn it!"

A soft whimper escaped his lips when Asami squeezed the soft organ hidden behind the soft fabric and caressed it. He shook his head, as if trying to shake off the invading arousal.

"No use trying to deny your instincts, my cute Akihito." He teasingly pulled down the underpants, revealing a half hardened member.

"Ss… Stop… Let… let go of me!" he twisted his body in a snake like movement in attempt to escape, but it looked all the more inviting in Asami's eyes.

"You sure you want me to stop?" Asami purred his breath onto the attention seeking organ. It was now fully erect and demanding to be touched. "Your cock is drooling with anticipation." He rubbed his thumb on the opening where a white translucent fluid was oozing out slowly.

"No… Ahh…" Akihito moaned when Asami engulfed his member fully in his warm mouth and began work his tongue. "No… not there… please…. I'm… It's feeling weird… It's…" his body was getting hot and his mind was going blurry. He would die before he admit it, but it felt good.

Asami moved his mouth to the tip of the mushroom and sucked hard, his tongue were teasing the underside vein enthusiastically and coaxing its owner to submit into lust. Just as the penis twitched joyfully with satisfaction, Asami released it from his mouth and looked mischievously at the boy, admiring the flustered expression of the boy who was too proud to admit the pleasure.

"No…" Akihito's eyes were tearing up. He pushed his lower body upwards wantonly and was opening his legs gradually.

"No what, Akihito?" Asami leaned forward and nibbled the boy's neck, kissing down to the shoulders and eventually resting his lips on the chest where he sucked and licked on the pink stud. "I don't know what you want if you don't tell me…" his kept one hand on the boy's penis and stroked it gently while the other pinched the previously unattended nipple.

"Don't leave me like this…" Akihito's hands were no longer pushing Asami away or gripping on the bed sheets. They were wrapped tightly around Asami's broad shoulders and pulling the man towards his body. "Do something…"

"Like what?" Asami was really enjoying it. The boy's body was lewd and sensitive but he was obviously a virgin. He could tell front the confusion on the boy's face that it was his first time feeling such pleasure. "Like this?" He removed his pre cum stained hands from the boy's erection and moved it lower toward the hidden entrance. Without a single warning, he thrust in one finger and curled it backwards repetitively but gently.

"Ah… Ahh Haa… Ahh… " Akihito was moaning in a higher pitch now and his body was shivering slightly. It was a sensation that he never felt before, he never knew that there was a sweet spot in that kind of place. "No… Don't… that kind of place…"

"But you're obviously enjoying it." Asami's voice was mildly hoarse from suppressing his own desires. He didn't want to break the boy, so he must endure this, or rather, enjoy this slowly. He added another finger when the entrance loosened up and repeated the scissor like movement and worm like curls.

Akihito's body jolted and he arched his back in response to the stimulation. He was panting so hard that he could no longer talk. "Ahh… Haaa….. Haaa…." It was an effort to even breathe and he needed to be released. "Please…."

"Please what?" Asami never stopped his fingers but he was doing it unhurriedly and softly so that the boy doesn't come just from his fingers.

"Let… me… Haaa…. Let me come…" Akihito panted out with great effort.

"As you wish, my cute Akihito." Asami adjusted his body on top of Akihito and with a single charge, he thrust himself deep into the entrance. Akihito screamed in pleasure and climaxed, releasing his seeds onto his own stomach.

"Ah~ What a naughty boy to come so early…" Asami leaned close licked Akihito's sensitive earlobes, "but I'm not done with you yet… We're going to do this until I'm fully satisfied." He withdrew his erection from the entrance and just before pulling it out, he thrust inwards again with all his might, resulting in more moans and screams from the boy.

"Haa… No… I can't… Ahh…." Akihito never finished his sentence. His words were drowned by his own endless moans of pleasure. Again and again Asami thrust deeply within him, not missing the sweet spot with every hit and ensuring that the lewd watery sounds were loudly audible to his prey.

Akihito was losing his mind in pleasure, he knew he shouldn't let this continue but he couldn't reject his invader. His fingers were clawing and gripping tightly on Asami's back, until finally he lost his pride and admitted the only truth. "It's… good… haa…. It's so… good… More…" He swayed his hips in the same rhythm.

As if encouraged by the boy's clasping entrance, Asami pushed into Akihito harder and faster, screwing his boy again and again, until Akihito climaxed again, this time, along with Asami who released inside him. They both dropped to the bed panting and still holding each other tightly. Although none of them spoke, they both knew it was the best sex that they ever had, and they're no longer able to be apart from each other.

Six months had passed as two seasons went by before them. Akihito was now officially the guild master's lover and was protected by every member of the clan. Asami's right and left hand man, Kirishima and Suoh made special arrangements so that Akihito would never leave for any place unattended. They knew full well that their leader would fall if the boy was ever hurt.

Certainly, the relationship between the two lovers weren't merely physical. Akihito had come to learn of the real Asami more ever since they lived together and shared the same bed. Asami was a diamond in the rough, someone with a good heart but had no respect for the law. He might be one of the leader of the Xie Pai alliance, but he was more merciful and righteous than many of the Zheng Pai people he's met.

Some so called Wu Lin Zheng Pai were worse than those of their counterparts. They were extorting money from poor civilians and abusing their power to control trades while some Wu Lin Xie Pai, like Asami were saving innocent civilians from bandits when they happened to pass by the said town.

Akihito loved Asami and he knew Asami loved him, but it was a mutual understanding that they never spoke off. Both men were too prideful to admit it, although their actions spoke louder than words.

"Pigeon letter from the Li family, master." Kirishima bowed as he passed a small parchment to his master.

Asami arched and eyebrow and read the contents. "A Wu Lin competition in Xian Yang in a month's time… What do you think, Kei?" *Xian Yang = 咸阳one of China's province

"It sounds like a trap." Kirishima replied.

"A tempting trap." Asami narrowed his eyes. "If I could secure the position of Wu Lin Meng Zhu and command the Li clan's Hei Jia Jing Qi… Then we would be unrivalled with only the emperor above us." *Hei Jia Jing Qi (黑甲精骑) is directly translated as Black Armoured Elite Riders. They are the specialised army controlled by and belonging to the Li family.

"But what if it was a trap to capture the masters of Xie Pai alliances?" Kirishima asked worriedly.

"That's not their plan." Asami smirked knowingly. "Li Shi Ming is not as foolish as his father or two brothers. He knows how to utilize resources. This very competition is to seek out potential heroes that would aid him in conquering the kingdom."

"Was that the true agenda of the competition?" Suoh asked.

"Indeed." Asami answered nonchalantly, "It pisses me off that we're entering the competition as potential tools for the emperor, but it would be a good deal… Even if it's not for the rewards, killing off enemy guild leaders is beneficial since there are no laws against killing each other in a battle. It's also wise to observe the fights in the competition to know what abilities our enemy and alliance possess…"

"You mean…?" Kirishima eyed Suoh before continuing his sentence, "That you would enter the competition, master?"

"Yes."

"But… it's dangerous." Kirishima argued.

"You think I would lose to the other guild masters?" Asami asked murderously, "Liu Fei Long is the only one that needs worrying from the Xie Pai alliances. Besides him, there are only two that we need to worry about in the Zheng Pai alliances."

That's right, only three of these deserved his attention. He has perfected and improved Long Mai Shen Jian, the combating art of the swords that was passed down in his family for generations, one couldn't easily defeat him. *In the Wu Lin world many clans or guilds have their own combating style or special/secret combating ability. Long Mai Shen Jian (龙脉神剑) would be Asami's special combating moves and ability in using swords. For those who know Chinese kung fu novels… Yes it is a parody of六脉神剑 by the Duan family in 天龙八部.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Asami?" Akihito was gripping his lover's arm tightly as they entered the Li residence in XianYang. He felt so out of place. Men and women alike from renowned guilds were attending the competition in chase of prosperity and power. Some were seeking for wealth while some had righteous motives of ending the bloody wars in Wu Lin.

"I can't leave you behind in Dragon Soul Mountain. Kirishima and Suoh are accompanying me in this competition so it's not safe to be there alone." Asami ruffled his lover's head with a smile. Moreover, Akihito was still limping slightly from their intense love making from the previous night. Asami had wanted to restrain himself, but Akihito kept seducing him for more, as if he was afraid that Asami would lose his life in the competition the next day.

A young handsome man in black armour greeted the audience as soon as they took their seats. "Warriors and heroes from every clan, I bid you welcome to the Li residence!" He bellowed aloud with confidence, "I am Li Shi Ming, your host for this competition. Allow me to explain the rules of this competition."

Akihito snuggled closer to Asami, "Promise me you'll life through this…"

"Of course I would. Who do you think I am?" Asami smirked.

"Bastard, don't die on me…"

"There are no particular fighting orders in the competition. As long as there is a victor another is allowed to challenge. The loser is decided by either death, lost of consciousness or surrendering. The final victor would claim the full rewards. However, seeing that talents shouldn't go to waste, the runner up and second runner up would also be offered positions within the new kingdom." Li Shi Ming made himself clear.

Asami shook his head very slightly, not drawing any attention to himself. It was a cunning way to decide a victor, those who jump up first are idiots who would tire themselves early in the competition and end up losing. Li Zhi Ming was not only looking for brute strength but also for brains. He laid back and watched amusingly as one of the Zheng Pai brute leaders jumped onto the stage.

"I am Chuan of the Tian Ming Guild! I am first to accept your challenge." The man in blue robes shouted aloud to the audience, clearly picking a fight with anyone who would challenge him. Before he could speak another word, he was kicked out of the fighting ring and smashed unconscious to the wall by another challenger who bowed victoriously at Li Shi Ming. Asami rolled his eyes upwards, there goes one idiot and another.

The competition progressed and after a few hours, most of the guild leaders were dead, unconscious or retreated. Asami eyed the remaining victor on the stage who was flamboyantly waving his fan towards the remaining audience.

"If no one wants to further challenge me then I would be the winner." He smiled charmingly towards Fei Long and Asami. This man was one of the two Meng Zhu of the Zheng Pai alliance, Yan Zhui leader of the Brother Complex Guild. *I was gonna write Iron Maiden Guild but hey…

Fei Long snorted and shot Asami a glare. Asami pretended not to see it and laid a kiss on Akihito's forehead.

"Fine, I'll be your challenger." Fei Long floated towards the stage with his flawless Qing Gong. "I can't stand people like you. Going around and loudly declaring yourself as a Wu Lin Zheng Pai when you're nothing more than a coward and traitor."

"Coward and traitor?" Yan Zhui arched an eyebrow, "How so? You were the traitor who left the clan to start your own Xie Pai guild. You were the one who swayed from the righteous path!" anger was building up and Yan Zhui was now focusing his scorn at Asami who looked at him coldly. "That man! If it wasn't for that man I'll have had you!"

"This is bullshit!" Asami declared aloud, "If you're hitting on him bring it elsewhere! This is a fighting competition not a sissy drag queen election!"

"Why you!" Yan Zhui pulled out his sword and darted in Asami's direction, only to be stopped by Fei Long who kicked him hard in the stomach.

"I'm your opponent, brother. Don't forget that." Fei Long charged towards Yan Zhui with elegance, displaying one of his many special abilities, Snake Dance as he forced energy bombs into the latter's body with his dance like movements.

"Damn you!" Yan Zhui cursed. He backed away slightly and summoned his Nei Gong to his sword, channelling bullet like icicles towards Fei Long who barely evaded them.

"You… You mastered the final level of the Ice Sacrificial Sword?" Fei Long asked with his eyes wide opened. It was a top level skill that was lost for centuries. He didn't want to know how Yan Zhui managed to learn it since he knew it involves the sacrifice of ten human souls to initiate the skill, hence the name. "Sacrificing innocent lives for power… You call yourself Wu Lin Zheng Pai?"

Yan Zhui laughed maniacally. "Who cares!? As long as I get power… As long as I'm stronger than you… As long as I have you for myself." He was no longer sane.

Asami could tell it was a side effect of someone who has rushed into perfecting a skill without considering the toll it had on the body. It was a common condition which has caused the fall of many over ambitious warriors, a condition known as Zou Huo Ru Mo (走火入魔), the lost of one's sanity and the explosion of uncontrollable power. Asami quickly stood up, it was dangerous to allow a man in this condition to live, but before he could take any action, the remaining Meng Zhu of the Zheng Pai alliance floated towards the stage and joined Fei Long for battle.

"You are a disgrace to all Wu Lin Zheng Pai." The man spat disgustedly, "I, Yoh of the Red Lotus Guild would take you down personally to atone for your sins." He swung his sword gracefully and cut through the icy aura of Yan Zhui. Fei Long aided him and sent energy bombs toward the maddening monster.

"Die... Die! Die! I'll kill you all!" Yan Zhui shouted hysterically, a sudden burst of energy sent both Fei Long and Yoh off the stage unconscious. Their pupils quickly picked them up and checked for their injuries.

Asami released Akihito and jumped with lightning speed onto the stage. "How pitiful. To fall to this stage, you're nothing more than garbage."

"You! You're the one who tempted Fei Long! I'll kill you!" Yan Zhui shot millions of sharp icicles towards Asami.

"No!" Akihito shouted but was stopped by Kirishima when he attempted to run towards the stage. He watched with surprise and amazement as Asami nullified all the icicles with a twirling fire that surrounded the Dragon Slayer.

"Your petty ice attacks won't even scratch me. Why don't I show you the true power of Long Mai Shen Jian?" Asami grinned and with one single fling of his sword, red lasers of flames darted directly towards Yan Zhui and pierced his heart.

A loud clapping and loud came from the side of the stage, Asami turned to see Li Shi Ming cheering for his victory. "A cunning fox who waits for the best opportunity to attack, a powerful dragon that strikes with such power and without hesitation…. You are worthy of the rewards that I have prepared for you." With that Asami had became the commanding general for the Li clan's Hei Jia Jing Qi and has helped Li Shi Ming conquered many parts of China.

Li Yuan made himself the first emperor of the new Tang Dynasty but crowned his eldest son, Li Jian Cheng (李建成) as his successor instead of Li Shi Ming who had more credentials. Li Shi Ming wouldn't have minded the position as a prime minister as long as his brother was a good emperor who would love the citizens as his own children, but Li Jian Cheng was not a deserving crowned prince. He was a womanizer who believed that war and extortion were the right ways to rule and he was plotting with their younger brother, Li Yuan Jie (李元吉) to murder Li Yuan.

Li Shi Ming could not, in a political status directly kill his two brothers, so he had ordered Asami to accompany him in his mission in Chang An. It was here that Asami has carried out the orders to kill the crown prince Li Jian Cheng and 4th prince Li Yuan Jie for attempted treason, marking the legendary event of 'The Xuan Wu Door's Change' (玄武门之变).

Asami had known that he was used as a tool to kill the two princes and that he would in some point be answerable to these two murders. He didn't want to comply as it brought no profit to his guild or himself, but with the threat of the kingdom's peace and most of all, the endangered life of Akihito who was captured by Li Shi Ming, he didn't have a choice.

Li Shi Ming successfully became the 2nd emperor of the Tang dynasty and brought about prosperity to the kingdom, but conflicts between the emperor and Asami became intense. The emperor cannot simply murder Asami because of his popularity and credentials in the formation of the kingdom, so he decided to keep Akihito secured in a hidden place to keep Asami in check.

Akihito who had known of the emperor's plans grew increasingly frustrated and was tormented by news of Asami's constant injury. The emperor had sent him continuously to the battle field to expand the empire, in such a way, the Tang dynasty would expand in a victory and in a defeat, Asami would be gotten rid off.

Asami was in danger and Akihito knew it. He couldn't let himself be a burden to Asami any longer and one day finally escaped the dungeons. He went all the way through mountains before finally reaching Asami's new residence. Kirishima who saw him approaching ran up to him and grabbed the fainting boy.

The next thing Akihito saw when he opened his eyes was a very worried but joyous Asami. He lifted his hands to touch the familiar face that he hadn't seen for half a year. He missed his lover so much it wasn't expressible by words alone.

"Asami!" He forced himself to sit up and hugged his lover tightly, "Asami! Asami! Asami!" He chanted again and again, each time assuring himself that this wasn't just a dream.

"I'm here Akihito, I'm here…" Asami held him tightly in his arms. "Don't every leave me again. Don't ever toss my heart around like this."

He was back, his Akihito was back in his arms now.

"Master, you have to get out of here!" Kirishima was running into the room breathlessly.

"What happened?"

"Leave master, now! The Chao Ting army is already close by, they're here to capture you and Akihito."

"They sure don't lose any time"

"Please leave, master!" Suoh bowed low, "We'll hold them off with all we have. Run, before it's too late!"

Asami quickly carried Akihito in his arms and turned to look one last time as his men. "You don't have to die like this, just surrender to them."

"We won't master. We would rather die."

"You…" Asami sighed and then smiled appreciatively at them, "For your loyalty, if we ever meet again… I'll make sure to hire you once more."

"It's our honour, master." The replied in unison and that was the last time they ever saw each other again.

Asami ran within the forest with haste, having Akihito in his arms slowed him slightly but he wasn't going to leave the boy behind. When he next reached an opening, he realised he was cornered, he pulled out the Dragon Slayer and slashed his way through the soldiers, dragging Akihito begin him.

"Leave me behind, Asami! We'll both die at this rate!" Akihito shouted in tears.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" He shouted back, slashing a few more enemies until they eventually met up with another general.

"Move Fei Long!" Asami growled at the man on the horse.

"I will," Fei Long got down of his horse and gave the reins to Asami. "For old times' sake, I'm letting you live, but this is all I can do. More armies are coming from the north, you must go as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Asami quickly threw Akihito on the horse and jumped on, riding off into the darkness.

He was perused. He knew it from the smell, from the sound of hoofs and from the shouting. They were close behind him and the horse was not running fast enough with the body weight of two men. Akihito knew it as well and when the enemy was right behind them, he gave one last kiss to Asami and threw himself off the horse.

"Akihito!" he shouted in panic, "Akihito!" he reined the horse backwards but the soldiers have already caught up to the boy and trampled him. Asami saw blood in his eyes, he charged towards them madly and slashed whatever that came within his sight. When he finally got of the horse and approached Akihito, the boy was barely breathing.

"Akihito!" Asami shook him gently, "Stay with me, I'm going to get you a doctor."

"No…" Akihito smiled weakly at him, refusing to be carried. "Run. More are coming… Run while you still can. I… I'm a goner anyway just leave me behind."

"I won't!" Asami screamed. "I won't leave you behind!"

"Please… go…" Akihito was panting and his words were coming out with great effort. "I love you… I'm sorry…"

"No! Akihito stay with me! Akihito!" For the first time in his life, Asami was crying and shouting like a child.

Akihito could barely feel anything except his lover calling for his name. He wanted to tell Asami not to cry, not to be sad, but he couldn't, not anymore. Death has come to claim its prey.

'_If there is a next life, Asami. I want to be with you again…'_

That night, half of the imperial army was wiped off. It wasn't until he reached the presence of the emperor that Asami fell to his knees. He swung with his sword with his very last strength and send flames towards Li Shi Ming, but he was too weak and was dying, the hit only blinded one of the emperor's eyes. With a final glare and curse, Asami collapsed to the ground and breathed his last.

Neither Li Shi Ming nor any of the soldiers, dead or alive would forget the look on Asami's face. The golden orbs were fuming with hatred and the well toned beautiful face was stained with blood, blood that were his tears. The emperor sighed in anguish, Asami was a great warrior, but too great for his own good. The sight of a body filled with arrows yet moving towards him and attempting to kill him was a proof of a determination that would move the heavens. If only they had obeyed and stayed in their own places, none of these would have happened.

Millenniums have passed since the day of tragedy which the history books had failed to record. A boy was running away from his pursuers through the familiar streets of the Shinjiku district, it took him such pain to take the pictures of corrupted politicians, he's not going to let them destroy his chance of a huge income.

"You want a lift, kitten?" A black limousine stopped right beside him.

The boy hesitated but jumped in nonetheless. He studied the well built man in a three piece suit carefully before opening his mouth. "Thanks… I guess…"

"I'll need a reward for saving you, kitten." The man smirked.

"I'm not a kitten! My name is Akihito! Takaba Akihito!" He knew he ought to thank the man but being called a kitten was wrong.

"Yes, Akihito. I'll be having dinner with you tonight and…" the man curved his lips seductively upwards, "Then… I'll make you mine."

"What the fuck!?" Akihito yelled, "Let me out! Stop the car and let me out now!"

"Asami."

"What?"

"My name." Asami grinned at him, "You should at least know the name of your man." He moved in a stole a light kiss from the boy's lips.

"What the…!? I'm not your lover! Let me out this is illegal!" This was ridiculous, yet his body wasn't fearful or resentful to that kiss or the man's touch. It was almost as if he was used to it.

"Illegal?" Asami snorted playfully, "In case you haven't realised, I'm a yakuza you know?"

Akihito swore when Asami carried him in a bridal style out of the black limo towards his penthouse. "Let me go! You said dinner first! I'm hungry!"

Asami chuckled. The boy was about to be embraced thoroughly and all he could think about was food. "I changed my mind. We'll do some exercise first before we eat. I'll let you order anything you like if you're a good boy."

Akihito swore and kicked with all his might but it was futile. He was thrown onto the bed and kissed passionately. Before he knew it, he was seduced by the man's pheromones and gentleness. He was no longer unwilling and clamped his legs tightly around Asami's waist as the man thrust himself inside his entrance again and again. It was ecstatic, never had he imagined that being screwed by a man so _large_ was this heavenly.

It was as if their bodies were made to be together. Their hands were clutching each other's body unconsciously and they were shouting each other's name as if they had missed each other so much. They lost count how many times they had climaxed together that night and it was morning before they realised.

'_If there is a next life, Asami. I want to be with you again…'_

Asami's smirked when he heard the voice in his head. It must have been his imagination, the boy was already too tired and fast asleep. He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before laying down on the bed to sleep, his arms never leaving the slender body next to him.

Akihito was dreaming and in his dreams a man was holding him gently in his arms and crying. He couldn't really remember what happened in the dream, all he could remember were the weird words that flashed into his mind.

'_If there is a next life, Akihito. I would find you and love you all over again. This time I'll protect you and sing for you a song, a song of love that transcends through the millenniums.' _

**Author: Phew finished it finally. Hope it was a good read for you guys out there. This is not beta-ed so if anyone catches typos and grammatical mistakes, do leave a comment or message me to tell me. It was a fling of the mood writing so i didnt trouble randrews25 to check it LOL**


End file.
